


Stuck in Love

by lohn_jaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Claustrophobia, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Panic Attacks, its cute, lawyer! jefferson, teacher! hamilton, they get stuck in an elevator, tjeffs has a crush on hammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohn_jaurens/pseuds/lohn_jaurens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Alexander get stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in Love

All Thomas wanted to do was to take all his clothes off, crawl into bed, and sleep for a few days. The case he has been working on was grueling, and he knew that he had no chance of winning. All the evidence they had was circumstantial, and Thomas was sure that he was guilty, he just didn’t have any way to prove it. The case was taking everything out of him, and it was almost 11pm by the time he stepped foot inside the lobby of his apartment building. He was virtually sleep walking, not paying attention to anything around him, just mindlessly walking into the elevator.

The doors were about to shut when someone stuck their hand in-between the doors, and forced it to reopen and stepped inside. When the wrinkled shirt and messy hair of his neighbor Alexander Hamilton stepped inside, Thomas felt his heart pick up a little bit. He knows that it’s cliche, to have a crush on your hot neighbor, but he does. He’s had it for years. When he talk, Thomas just wants to sit and listen to him talk for hours, even if it’s junk like the repercussions of inflation. He’s a high school economics teacher, and Thomas would love to just bend him over his desk and -

Okay, so maybe he shouldn't think about that with the other man in the elevator next to him. So instead of professing his love for the shorter man right then and there, he settles to just play it cool.

“Hamilton”

“Jefferson”

Both men stood in silence, Hamilton pressing their floor button and then pulling out his phone, typing away furiously, and Jefferson leaning against the wall, half asleep. The elevator began its ascent, and about 3 floors up, it jerked, and stopped. Jefferson's eyes flew open once the elevator stopped moving and looked at Hamilton, who was looking around, just as confused. The lights went out, and a few seconds later, the emergency lights came on.

They were stuck in this elevator, but Thomas wasn't paying attention to whatever Hamilton was doing, he was just focusing on trying not to panic. Most of the time his claustrophobia was manageable, not really bothering him unless he was stuck. Which was right now. He was stuck. He slowly sank down to the floor, and tried to keep his breathing under control. He closed his eyes because his vision started to blur, and he felt like it was suddenly a million degrees in the small elevator. The walls felt like they were closing in on him, and everything was just getting worse.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, which he flinched away from. He opened his eyes to see Hamilton crouching in front of him, clearly concerned. Of course, the first panic attack Thomas has had in months, happens in front of him. He’s gonna think that Thomas is a freak, and is never going to talk to him again. Awesome.

Now that Thomas could see him, Hamilton raised his hand and slowly reached for Thomas’ hand, bringing it up to his chest. Thomas could feel his steady heartbeat under his fingers, and Hamilton started to take deep breathes, Thomas unconsciously mimicking his breaths.

They continue to did this until Thomas had calmed down, and Hamilton just smile, sat down next to Thomas, but didn’t let go of his hand.

“H-how i you know to do that?” Thomas asked, his voice shaky.

“I have pretty severe anxiety, I’ve had plenty of panic attacks in my day.” Hamilton said, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Thomas looked around, and felt his breathing picking back up. He quickly turned to Hamilton.

“Talk to me.”

“What?”

“Distract me please. If it’s quiet I’ll panic again.” Alex nodded, and looked at him for a minute before launching into some argument about monetary policy. It was probably something he lectured his high schoolers about, but Thomas didn’t mind it. He wasn’t really paying attention on what he was saying, but rather his voice. It was loud, but soft and relaxing.

Thomas felt like he could listen to him talk for hours. Hamilton's voice was keeping him grounded, and he was so thankful for it. He was just grateful that Hamilton was there at all. He was keeping him from panicking, and it was so nice to hold his hand. His hands were soft, and his thumbs were rubbing small circles on the back of Thomas’ hands.

Thomas couldn't stop staring at Hamilton's lips. They looked plumped and soft, even if they looked a little bit chapped. He watched his mouth move for a few more minutes, before he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and connected their lips. Hamilton was frozen and Thomas was about to pull away, but then Hamilton smiled and started to kiss back.

The next thing they knew the elevators lights came back on and started on its ascent again. It took a few more seconds before it landed on their floor and the doors slid open. Alex stood up, and pulled Thomas up with him, not letting his hand go. They walked to their doors, but Thomas didn’t want to go alone.

“Can I…”

“Would you…”

They said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled, and Thomas gestured for Alex to continue talking.

“Do you wanna come inside?”

“More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the reason that Alex is a high school economics teacher, because my AP economics teacher reminds me of him so  
> I'm trying to get over my writers block for my chapter fic so junk like this is whats coming out.  
> Please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
